Not the same anymore
by CryssieM
Summary: There’s something that Dylan Hunt can’t hide from Trance anymore...


Title: Not the same anymore

Author: Cryssie

Rating: PG-13

Timeline: S5

Spoilers: finale of S4.

Pairing: Dylan/Trance

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, nor the characters. This is for fun only.

Summary: There's something that Dylan Hunt can't hide from Trance anymore...

Author's notes: This is my very Andromeda ficlet. For all the Dylan/Trance shippers out there. 

* * *

"Trance!" Dylan Hunt, Captain of Andromeda, called after the medic in the corridor of the ship.

She whirled around, taken by surprise. She hadn't been aware of his presence that far.

"Dylan..." she muttered in shock, her big, warm, brown eyes staring at her superior.

The captain glanced down with a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry," his mouth curled up into an ashamed, regretful smile, "I didn't intend to scare you."

"It's okay," Trance gave him a warm smile. "I just didn't expect that. I didn't notice you were following me."

"Because I didn't want to make my presence known," he replied quietly, his voice resoluted and soft.

She quirked an eyebrow, watching him inquiringly. She didn't quite get his drift.

"I think I can't follow you," she muttered, intently studying his face.

Dylan took a step closer. Trance immediately sensed the uneasiness in his demeanor.

"Dylan, is everything alright?" she searched his eyes anxiously. "You... you're acting a bit strange."

"I feel strange indeed," he admitted, casting down his look for a moment.

Trance's medic instincts immediately kicked in.

"You feel sick? Something hurts?" worry lit up in her eyes.

He was grateful for her care. She was like a guardian angel of the crew. She was always there for everyone, took care of them. Their lives had been literally in her hands many times.

"No, I'm okay," he assured her with a thankful smile, taking her hand in his. "Don't worry."

The red-haired medic let out a relieved sigh. But after a split of a second her eyes filled with fear again.

"There's something though. I feel it," she looked up at him with a suspicious look. "What's that? Dylan, tell me, please."

_Damn, she always notices everything_, he sighed with a slight smile.

"You're right.. There's something indeed. Something I've been pondering about..."

Trance kept watching him cluelessly.

"I'm here for you, Dylan," she spoke softly, trying to catch his glance. "You can tell me anything that's bothering you."

His lightblue eyes met hers and his hand caressed the tiny one in his hold.

"Come with me," he said low-key and pulled her along.

However she still didn't have an idea what was wrong with him, she nodded and followed him obediently.

As soon as they entered the captain's quarters, Dylan Hunt immediately ordered Andromeda for privacy mode.

Trance just stared at him. Her thoughts were flashing in her mind. She was truly worried about him. Something wasn't right. She didn't know what it was – the only thing she was sure in that she hadn't seen their captain acting so strange yet.

"Trance..." Dylan started to walk up and down in the small room, seemingly perplexed and nervous. She could see it, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"A lot of things have happened recently and I'm really proud of the crew for holding on. We're facing hard times and the battle isn't over yet. But I trust the team – you guys are the best crew that a captain could wish for."

Trance was rolling her eyes, trying to figure out what he really wanted to say.

Dylan took a deep breath and stopped walking.

"Remember what I told you when you asked me if I had feared the possibility that I could lose?" he turned to her.

She tentatively nodded.

"I said I had been fearing of losing you," he uttered quietly, his eyes gazing hers.

Trance was staring back at him, mesmerized by the way he looked at her. Her cherry lips parted slightly and her heartbeat accelerated recalling that moment. Those words still echoed in her mind – they were savoured in a little corner of her mind and soul forever.

"I remember," she smiled sweetly. "And that meant a lot to me. You and the guys make me feel belonging to somewhere. And I'm really grateful for that."

"You belong to the the crew of Andromeda. _To us_. And... you belong to me," Dylan muttered, not taking his eyes off of her. "You're my good luck charm," he winked. "Forever."

She casted her look down in embarrassment, her checks blushing.

Putting his index finger under her chin, he made her look into his eyes again.

"Trance Gemini, I'm glad for knowing you," he noted genuinely.

Her heart almost skipped a beat at the similiraty of these words to those that Dylan had told her before leaving for the Route of Ages. _And after having kissed her._

She just stood there, enveloped in memories from the past and the magic of the present.

"I've been thinking a lot since that farewell," Dylan caressed her golden-glowing cheek. "Trance, I was terrified so much. The thought of not seeing your lovely face, bright smile and amazing warm, brown eyes anymore hurt more than I have ever expected."

Hearing these words, the drift of his lines dawned on her. She felt her eyes welling up. _She really belonged here. _

"I realized then how much you really mean to me," the captain went on. "And I..." he inhaled deeply, taking courage for the next move, "I've wanted to do this again for a long time now..." he whispered and leaning closer slowly, placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Trance couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Pleasant tingles ran through her small body – something she had never felt before. The sensation was strange and completely new, but also wonderful.

Her eyes instinctively closed as his soft lips found hers – just like back then. _Well, not quite like then. _He had been longing for this kiss even more than at that good-bye, she could tell.

Registering her instinctive reaction, Dylan smiled in himself and before she could have made a move to pull back, he closed the distance between them once again. And this time he didn't part so soon, but savoured the taste of her lips longer. Pulling the red-haired medic into his warm embrace, he wrapped his arms around the tiny body of hers.

Trance hadn't dared to expect him returning her feelings; she'd never thought that he would ever be interested in her the way she had liked to. She'd just been dreaming about being as intimate with Dylan Hunt.

Noting her agreeing response, Dylan's mind rejoiced with relief. He kissed her with all that longing he had been cherishing in his heart since that farewell-kiss.

"Trance, you're the sweetest and most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy," he smiled at her when they parted again. The light of happiness mirrored in his blue eyes.

She blushed at the compliment and her mouth curved up into a sheepish smile.

"Dylan..."

"I love the way you say my name," he gazed at her with a smirk. "And I love your amazing red curls," he squeezed her hair, "golden-shining skin, pointed ears... your eyes brightening with golden light... sweet lips... and the cleverness in your lovely head. Trance Gemini, I love you."

Tears escaped from her eyes as his words reached her heart. He wiped them off and caressed her cheek again.

"I didn't intend to make you cry," he smiled.

"I can't help about this," she sniffed, swallowing the happy tears. "I'm just... I've never been so glad. Dylan Hunt, I think I love you too."

Quizzically, he raised a brow. "Only think so?"

She pouted.

"A sun being in love is not a usual thing. But I think what I feel toward you is love. Love that burns with all the fire of the sun in me, offering all its warmth to you."

It was the captain's turn to get touchy now. His eyes still staring into Trance's welled up with tears.

"Trance... I don't deserve such a precious woman like you after all... "

"Dylan, you deserve much more than me. And I hope you get them one day," she noted seriously.

He stared at her with refusal in his look. He surmised that she had referred to the Commonwhealth. He wanted to argue about this, but deep in his guts he knew she had been right. Nothing and no one could be more important than the alliance. If necessary, they must sacrifice themselves for the ultimate goal.

Dylan Hunt hated to admit, but Trance could be only no. 2. on his priority list. He knew that she also had been aware of this fact and didn't blame him for it. They both were soldiers in this battle for life and freedom, only pieces of the big scheme.

Instead of any words, he pulled her into a tight, possessive hug and kissed the top of her head. Trance melted into his hold, feeling of having found her real home eventually.

"Sorry to disturb you, Captain," suddenly Andromeda's voice broke intimate moment, "but my sensors detect some ships approaching us."

Sighing and frowning at the bad timing, Dylan pulled back, "Thank you, Andromeda. I'm on the Command deck in a minute."

"Duty calls," he grimaced in disappeal.

Trance nodded with an amused smile. She liked Dylan's reluctance to get back to the others.

Seeing her cheerfulness, he couldn't help but smirk too. He planted a quick kiss on her lips and grabbed her hand.

"Our discussion isn't over yet," he whispered before opening the door.

"The captain's word is order," she smirked mischieviously with a glint in her eyes.

Captain Hunt chuckled. This time he was glad for being a captain.

End


End file.
